Worlds collided
by ryster2000
Summary: What happens when characters from Infernal Devices meet the Mortal Instruments characters? Will there be tension? Will there be romance? Will there be drama? Will there be Will? Oh most definitely.
1. The strange beggining (1)

**What would happen if the two very different shadowhunter groups met? Will there be drama, will there we romance? What will happen when the Londoners travel to new York, present day?**

**Dear reader, am I not the only one who has wondered what it would be like if the shadow hunter groups collided? So, before you ask me about how they got here, close your eyes. Wait, no, you need them open to read. Imagine a portal that can bend time and space to allow this? Great. Created by none other than Magnus the Magnificent, Tessa, Jem, Will, and Jessamine travel through the portal. They find themselves in the New York institute, surprised to find the gang waiting for them, wondering what Magnus had planned. You will have to have read up to City of Lost Souls for TMI and have to read TID (Jessamine hasn't betrayed them in this story). Sorry if anyone's OOC, but I'm not the author, so I can't get into it as well.**

**Disclaimer******

**No matter how much, I beg, plead, get down on my knees and weep; Cassie still won't give me the Mortal Instruments OR the Infernal Devices. Nor do I own any of the books, poems, songs, or companies/buildings mentioned. *sigh* no, I just write about them.**

Chapter 1

"All I'm saying, Isabelle, is that I would rather fight in a cardboard box than that awful shirt- ahem- dress."

Izzy let out an exasperated sigh. "Really Clary, you should see beyond shadow-hunting gear for demon-hunting. I mean, look at what I fight in." Alec scoffed. Jace put a hand to his heart and pouted at the girls. "Why don't you ask me? Don't girls dress up for their boyfriends? But nobody ever asks for Jace Lightwood's opinion."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Nobody wants your opinion, Jace. Actually, I have a few ideas of where you can put it. But, you're going to say it anyways, so go ahead." He grinned, expecting the answer.

"Personally, I think Clary looks sexy in shadow hunting gear," Clary beamed at Izzy ", but I'm always open to some more…flavorful options." Clary's smile fell from her face as she hucked a pillow at Jace.

"Whose side are you on?" Clary sputtered. "I mean really, Jace! If only you could have seen the horrors! It was pink, and had ruffles! Pink, Jace! Pink!

Simon poked into the conversation. "So, uh, guys…uhh…When does Magnus get here with the 'surprise that we will all absolutely love'?"

They had almost forgotten about Magnus while they were discussing Clary's closet. The gang had been ordered to wait in the library until he got back. It had to have been important, because the warlock had shortly disappeared through a hazy portal. He must have been up to something though, because he wouldn't tell even Alec where he was going.

...

"If I step through here, Magnus, are my virtues in question? I do recall you kissing me once. Pity, too, I had expected candle-lit dinners and poetry from the balcony." Will, of course, had taken it upon himself to make sport of the poor warlock. Tessa, luckily, hadn't heard. Busying herself with a personal favorite- _A Tale of Two Cities _was hovering near her face.

"William, honestly, let him alone." Jem rested a hand on Will's shoulder. "Besides, I believe Henry has a few questions for Magnus." Henry was furiously ripping away the inner workings of Magnus' cell phone, which had travelled with him from New York. He was mumbling something about the impossible codes and design.

Magnus looked concerned for his phone. He reached towards Henry. "Ah, be careful with that. It only came out this month."

"Just leave it, Magnus." Will offered his arm to Tessa, "Shall we?"

...

Every corner of the grand library was flooded with light as a great portal opened before the large wooden desk with a flash of light. Quite opposite to the usual, Church went careening towards the disruption, not away from it. As the light faded down, four figures could be seen, two girls, each with dresses that were floor length, bound up tightly, and most old fashioned. Isabelle visibly scrunched her face up at the sight of the dresses. Of the two boys, one was laughing, and one was clutching his hand to his chest.

"I think your vile creature gave me a disease, James!" The boy who was laughing was holding Church to his chest, stroking the cat with a familiarity that no-one had with Church. The boys had not noticed any of the Shadowhunters yet.

"I can't believe he found me! How did he even live this long? Oh, that's a good kitty Church!" The boy looked up, his shocking silver eyes meeting Jace's. The boy's pale hair matched perfectly with his eyes, they were not just a trick of the light. "William…I believe we have guests."

Jace coughed. "Technically speaking, **we** are the ones with guests. You're in our institute, after all."

Clary popped up from her spot beside Jace and approached the girls. You could hear Jessamine gasp when she saw the spandex training pants that Clary had worn to the institute. "Nice to meet you, I'm Clary." She gave a little wave, while Tessa's hand stuck out into the air.

"Um, Tessa…Tessa and Jessamine"

"ARE YOU A PROSTIT-"Tessa clamped a hand over Jessamine's mouth. Clary turned a scarlet that rivaled her hair, and Jace came to her side.

"Uh, no. Things must be different where you came from. Clary very much has values. She throws it in my face often. Too often."

Will looked up from his conversation with Jem, and strided over to the group. "William Harondale- expert charmer, demon hunter, shockingly handsome. Sorry girls, taken."

Jace looked a bit surprised. "Jace Herondale,-a ladies' man, sarcastic genius, and one superior shadowhunter.

Magnus had staggered over to Alec, and lay down on the floor. Alec and Izzy were arguing over the blanket Izzy had, Alec pointing out that Magnus needed it more than she did. "Izzy! Look at him! He's exhausted from the spell! Don't make me do it, Iz…"

"No, Alec. Go away. He can just zap one can't he?" Alec exhaled and pounced onto Isabelle. Tessa let out a small 'eep' while Jace, Simon, Clary, and Church all looked on in interest.

Simon leaned over to Jace. "My girlfriend can take on your _parabatai_ any day." Alec had pinned Izzy to the ground, wrestling the blanket out of her grip. Jace just smiled evilly at Simon

The old-fashioned shadowhunters were all horrified by the aspect of a man wrestling down a woman and prying something from her reach. Jessamine gasped, loudly, when the shortness of Isabelle's dress was revealed. A strapless, mid-thigh number with a silk ribbon around the waist seemed to be Izzy's latest choice.

This wasn't going to be easy.

...


	2. We all scream for icecream (2)

**Oh, yeah, I thought I might mention that I do wish for constructive criticism, and praise is always appreciated! Sorry, I do realize that that chapter wasn't the best. More witty remarks, more description should do it.**

**Disclaimer*********

**A Tale of Two cities is not mine, and seeing how the author is dead, I don't think that he'll give me it anytime soon.**

**Me: Give me TMI or I'll kill Jace!**

**Cassie: Never! Besides, you wouldn't kill Jace!**

**Jace: Yeah, you wouldn't kill me.**

**Me: (looks at Jace) Awwww…. I could never kill Jace. I can, however…(hugs and kisses Jace)**

**Me: *sigh* I still don't own either series (Infernal Devices, Mortal Instruments). But I know something that can cheer me up! Writing!**

The rest of the day was stressed and awkward. Will and Tessa disappeared back into the library, and Jace kept suggesting things from his dirty mind.

"By the Angel, he's just like Will!" Jem and Clary were discussing their Herondales with eachother .

"Tell me about it! They are sooooo sarcastic and they think they are the best thing since packaged bread!" Clary ranted. Jem was quizzical when Clary mentioned packaged bread.

"Clary, you know you love it." Jace retaliated.

"Jacey, will you go get some ice-cream for me? I really want some." She gave Jace the puppy-dog face.

Issabelle chimed in "Ohh, me too!"

Jace pretended to sigh. ":As long as you won't call me Jacey. Chocolate, I assume?" Clary nodded and Jace set off towards the kitchen.

"Iced….cream?" Jessamine wondered aloud. "That sounds dreadful." Clary and Izzy were mock-horrified. Their features were all twisted up before they busted out laughing at each other. Jessamine looked at the sight longingly, as if she wished she were one of them.

Jace reappeared in the doorway of the sitting room with a carton of ice cream tucked under his arm while he boastfully juggled three spoons with his chest puffed up. "Your wish is my command, madam." Jace made a show of bowing down and presenting the ice cream to Clary. She kissed him on the cheek and snatched up the ice cream, tossing a spoon to Izzy. They huddled around the tub, spooning a small amount into their mouths, and closed their eyes.

"Mmmmmmm." In perfect unison. Jace tenderly reached his spoon into the tub, as if he was afraid the girls might claw his hand off if he took too much. Clary turned to Jem and Jessamine, motioning for them to sit between her and Issabelle. Jem sat inproperly close to Clary, but she didn't seem to take note. Clary collected a large amount of icecream, and as Jem opened his mouth to speak, shoved it into his mouth. "Mphhhh" Jem was about to take it out as it began melting in his mouth, creating the most delectable flavor he had ever experienced. Jace seemed slightly unnerved by the fact that his girlfriend was feeding Jem.

Clary handed her spoon over to Jem. "I was done with it, besides, it would be a crime to keep it from you now. I see Jessamine likes it." Jessamine had stolen Izzy's spoon and was eating an impressive amount at once. Clary went and snuggled up into Jace's chest, and he held her while he ate icecream. Jem felt a twinge of, what was that? Jealousy? Longing? Oh, not again. He couldn't love and lose even once more. Squashing whatever he had just felt down into an abyss, he thoughtfully scooped some more icecream up.

…..

"Will! I found one!" Tessa called from below. Will poked his head over the balcony railing. They had been searching through the Ney York's institute for some sort of up-to date novel, simply to see what they wrote about now. Will looked pre-occupied with some of the pictures the desk held. His hand was hovering near a photo of the lion-haired-boy named Jace, and the girl who introduced herself as Clary. His eyes peaked an interest at the girl, who was holding hands with Jace, a blooming midnight flower in her hair.


	3. All dressed up (3)

**Hello everyone! Chapter 3 is here, but it took me two days. *****Warning***** I am going to state fair to compete, so I won't be posting until Monday.*******

****Disclaimer: I can cry, scream, wave a gun in the air- but I still won't own TMI or TID. That's the wonderful Cassie Clare. Nor do I own any songs, poems, buildings or places mentioned. (unless otherwise stated)*******

Issabelle was curling Clary's hair, and Jessamine was perched on the unmade bed in Izzy's room. Clothes were strewn across the floor, including the many dresses that Clary never wore. Izz y had raided Clary's closet for things to wrestle Jessamine into. Jessamine had agreed to wear a royal, ankle length, deep purple dress, that was all greek-goddess style. Golden clip-on hoop earings and gold sandals completed Jesse's look.

Tessa had chosen a red dress of Izzy's that went slightly below the knee, and silver slippers and bangles finished her look. The two of them really looked nice.

Clary had let Izzy straiten and curl her hair, dress her, and do her make-up. Tonight's ensemble constituted of an emerald dress that was tight around the chest, and flowed in folds to her mid-thigh. She admitted, I made her look good. Filling in places that needed a little help, and trimming down on other places, Clary looked _amazing. _

A knock on the door. Jace's voice seeped through the door. "Can I have my girlfriend back? I can imagine she is having with drawls from me." Clary could just imagine his dead strait face, with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Tess," Will added, "what are you doing in there?"

After muttering a few things that Jesse and Tessa probably were horrified to hear, Izzy responded. "Oh the usual! Pillow fights and giggling and smearing make-up across each-others faces! AND BEFORE YOU ASK, JACE AND WILL, NO YOU CANNOT COME IN!" Izzy stuck the last pin into Clary's hair. Clary hadn't noticed that Izzy was wearing the same dress that she wore that fateful night at the Pandemonium club. No runes though, so she simply wore some dressy ballet flats and a silver bracelet.

Izzy lined the girls up at the door and opened it. When Will and Jace looked at the girls, their jaws dropped.

Only it was over the same girl.

**Dah, Dah, Dah! Cliffy! I know, I am so mean, but I had to do it.**


	4. A Tangerine Couch (4)

**BIG LONG CHAPTER EVERYONE!**

**Helloooo everyone! Yes, the update is here! Two days late, unfortunately, but it's here! I had a lot going on with my horse this weekend, so please cut me some slack. I would have taken longer if I hadn't felt so bad about all my followers being let down after you were so kind to drop a review!**

**Oh and a million thanks to my wonderful parabatai, who is helping me co-write and pestering me to write often- Starrae01**

**Buisness before fun though!**

**Me: (Shoves Jace to spotlight)**

**Jace: Do I have to do it?**

**Me: Yes, but not alone! (Shoves will next to him) GO!**

**J/W: She does not own any characters, songs, places, or buildings mentioned. Nor does she own TMI or TID. Cassie owns all. *mutters* thank goodness.**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?**

Clary. Oh how Clary looked so beautiful. Jace loved Clary with all his heart, and it was hard not to reach out and take her hand every moment of the day. He had loved her so much, even when he believed they were related. Now they could have their peace. He walked to Clary and intertwined his fingers with her own, pressing his forehead to hers. "Clary. It is not easy to control one's emotions when another," He ran his thumb along her cheek, "is so beautiful." Clary began to redden before Simon awkwardly coughed. The couple looked up, remembering the others. Will's heart wrenched in his chest. How he wished he could hold that girl. Tessa was beautiful, and Will loved her. But he couldn't shake Clary from his mind. This girl, the girl with flaming hair, had so fully captivated Will that it was hard to breathe watching her with Jace.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM I

"May I have this dance?" Clary's golden prince looked down at her. She attempted to raise one eyebrow but only managed a confused, awkward face that was all twisted up. Jace stifled his laughter, a small peal escaping his lips. He scooped Clary up bridal style and spun her around. The girls near them were eyeing Jace more than Clary would have liked, and Jace must have picked up on it, because he made a big show of kissing her neck and face before setting her down.

The reports of demon activities around the high-end club all turned up empty, so they had a night off of demon-hunting, traded in for a night of slow dancing and lounging on the tangerine fainting couches. Clary was laying upon one of said couches when Jace came to visit her. She gently pulled his face to hers and kissed him softly. His eyes were shining bright and a smirk rolled off of him more naturally than water. "You couldn't resist." She put her weight on Jace's shoulders, making him sit where she previously was.

"Stay. I'll be right back." Jace obediently folded his hands in his lap and stood stone-still, waiting. "Are you mocking me Jace Herondale? Are you mocking me?" She turned and scurried off to wherever it was girls went when they always (not-so)conveniently disappear.

Jace leaned back and thought of all the events of late. He wasn't very deep into thought before an annoying purple thread tickled at his face. Agitated, he yanked at the thread and a satisfying ripping sound reached his ears. Jessamine's annoying yelp accompanied the sound, and Jace inwardly groaned. Jesse was perched on the back of the couch. A long, unnecessary conversation was about to take place. Now where the heck is Clary…

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITIDTIDTIDTIDTIDTIDTI DTIDTID

Clary headed towards the bathrooms, smiling to herself as the final pieces of her perfect night clicked into place. A private car was on call, ready to drive them to her favorite spot in the city. She could have her Jace, no distractions no demons to take him away. It would be just them, and only them. It was the least she could do for his birthday.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

Jace realized that the tiny thread he had ripped at shredded a split from the thigh down at the hem of Jesse's dress. He looked at Jesse, who seemed to be overcome with conflict. She must have decided, though, because she slid down to Jace's lap and smacked her lips to his face. Jace did his best to escape the girl's disgusting slobber kiss, but his back was against the chair. This was nothing like kissing Clary. The softest kiss with Clary would send his blood tingling. But this was just…wrong.

TIDTIDTIDTIDTIDTIDTIDTIDTIDTIDTIDTIDTIDTIDTIDTIDTI DTIDTIDTIDTIDTIDTIDTID

Clary looked out the bathroom door and almost passed out. Jace, her Jace, was kissing Jessamine! Without really thinking, Clary ran from the bathrooms, just in time to see Jace look up. She flew out the front doors and ran right into a hard chest.


	5. She'll be just fine (5)

**Dear readers, I am always open to your suggestions on where you want this story to go. I want each and every one of your opinions. Also, sorry in advance for my horrible editing. I just write, scan, post.**

***Simon (who's directing) cue***

**Me: TESSA!**

**Tessa: *cringes* Yes?**

**Me: Get Jace! And while your at it, please do the disclaimer!**

**Tessa: Fine. JACE COME HERE NOW! THE *SIGHS* OVERLORD THAT RULES WHAT WE DO AND DICTATES WHO WE LOVE WANTS YOU!**

**Jace: ****Only in the fan fiction, Tessa. She wishes she owned *runs hand through hair* this. She doesn't own anything, anyone, or anywhere, unless otherwise stated.**

**Me: Beautiful, Jace. And Tessa, do it when your told.**

**Director (Simon): Scene wrap**

**Me: Ok everyone, let's go out for lunch! Taki's? *chorus of sure, yep, ya, and yes.***

**Alec: Why are you some sort of ruler whenever we do those. And why do you always act so mean towards us when the fans are watching, when your so nice to us otherwise?**

**Me: *flashes devious grin* What can I say? I like power. And I love my fans. But according to Jace, That also means I must destroy them. I will eventually offer help up, but for now, we have a duty. DESTROY.**

"My, my. When a girl jumps into a boy's arms, it isn't figurative. She is supposed to actually _jump._" Clary was terrified that when she looked up, she would find that Jace smirking down at her.

A gentle voice rang up above the sarcastic one. "William, you are so foolish sometimes that it blinds you." She felt soft hands pull her away, catching her when her knees buckled out from under her. Jem sank to the asphalt beside Clary, pulling her close to his chest and making soothing, slow sounds. Clary's breath raked in and out in choked gasps. Then, she was almost silent, a small whine leaving her lips, as one does when the pain is so heart wrenching, so desperate that you are silent. It slowly crushes you, until your tears run dry, your chest and jaw ache, and your head hurts.

It was so soft, that it could have been nothing more than the wind to a mundane, but it reached Will's refined ears. Dry, cracked, and filled with an accepted sorrow, but it was there. "Why? My Herondale, why?"

Will also heard it when James slowly whispered back. "What did William do?" And Jem smiled. Clary's lips twitched, and she faintly smiled back. And flash, they were laughing. Clary's runny nose made her sound squeaky and high pitched.

Will lowered himself next to them, and put a finger under Clary's chin, making her look him in the eye. He laughed at the look on her face, and his hand dropped before he bagan laughing again.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM

Izzy,moments before

Izzy had just given Clary the signal that the plans were ready. Izzy was happy for the both of them. A ride through the lighted city. A romantic dinner in the greenhouse. And as the finale, Izzy had secretly arranged large boquets of midnight flowers completely around the greenhouse. Now all she had to do was find Jace and make him stand in one spot.

_Where was Jace?_ She looked back over at the couch him and Claryhad been at earlier and nearly died at what she saw. Jace. Kissing Jessamine. In a red blur, Clary sailed past the couple and through the nearest door. So Clary had seen it.

Izzy stormed towards Jace, seizing Alec's arm and towing him along. Jace looked as if to get up, but as soon as Izzy reached him she slammed him back down into the chair. "What have you done." Not a question, a statement. She looked at Alec. "Keep him here." She cast a withering look at Jessamine, who was quietly trying to slink away. Jesse received the message- She wasn't getting away with this.

Alec was glaring at his parabatai with an intensity that scared even Izzy. Him and Clary had become close, forced to spend time together if they wanted to see Jace. Clary was part of the family. When family members are hurt, even by other family members, you are NOT happy.

Izzy followed the path that Clary had taken, and was stricken to find three figures on the hard ground in front of her. One of the figures looked up, and smiled at Izzy. She recognized Will, and if she looked at the other two figures, she could see red, mixed with silver, as Jem was holding Clary close to his shoulder and chest. She laughed, but she could see the slick track of tears down her face. Izzy walked to where Clary could see her, and squatted down.

"You know I'm going to kill him, Clary. You can even select weapon of choice." Izzy simply creeped forward and held her arms out for a hug. Clary leaned forward and accepted it with gratitude. And that was all that was exchanged before Izzy turned and walked back inside, a wicked smile on her face. She would torture Jace, every second of his waking life, into seeing, feeling Clary, until regret of what he had done threatened to swallow him whole.

Izzy walked in to Alec shouting at Jace. Jace looked like a kicked puppy, but she had no sympathy for him. Alec was practically being dragged across the room, hanging onto Jace to keep him away from Clary. "You screwed up Jace! Don't make it worse! What would you even say to her?" Alec was struggling to keep a hand on Jace.

"I would tell her that it wasn't my fault!" He rampaged around, attempting to shake Alec from him. Bolting for the door, he was surprised to find Izzy barring the entryway.

"It looks like she is going to be fine, and time will heal her." Izzy waited patiently.

Jace brightened. "She still loves me?" Izzy placed a hand on Jace's arm.

"Oh Jace… I never said that."

**Cliffy! I'm sorry, but I will update on Thursday, so maybe I can weave a few of your requests in to the story then.**

**I am also working on:**

**An entire story that is dedicated to only Clace fluffiness. Not updating regularly on that one.**

**Truth or dare: shadowhunter style (starting as a one shot, but might make it longer depending on the ratings)**

**Also, if you suggest a story idea, I will attempt to write it : )**


	6. Drama at the Diner (5)

**OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh. I haven't posted in like three weeks because my computer has been locked in a truck on the other sideof the state. The good news is that I have like six chapters that just need to be typed and edited.**

**Um, I might be doing a divergent fic soon. I just read the series and somebody on here leaked the ending of allegiant in their summary and I now want to shoot something because I haven't read it yet.**

**I am itching to start writing, so a boring disclaimer today. Cassandra Clare owns all the characters and shadowhunter-y terms.**

Tessa was unnerved by Will's attraction to the red-headed girl. Clary was talented and fun, but not what she assumed as Will's type.

"Earth to Tessa?" She was sitting in Taki's with Alec, Magnus, and Jace. Jace was currently slumped over the table, face-down. Magnus was staring at her from across the booth, elbows propped up on the table. His hair was dyed an extreme color of purple, silver streaks lining the flambuoant spikes. He looked at her, expectant.

"What?" Tessa was shaken from her thought

"I said you look like your brooding. Why the frown?"

"Oh. Confused on how they make…Whatever this is." Tessa lied, gesturing to her shake."

Alec poked Jace with a straw. "You need to eat. Kaelie might throw a fit if I tell her to give us a minute again." No response.

Just then, Will strode through the door, laughing loud enough to turn every head towards them. Clary and Izzy followed, tugging a red-faced Jem. Clary wore a short royal purple, longsleeved dress that was made of sweater material and had a gathered turtle neck, almost like a scarf. She displayed black leggings under the dress, and finished it off with two ash grey booties.

Tessa shifted uncomfortably as Will casually slung an arm over Clary first, then Jem. Calry threw her head back and laughed. Jace darted up, looking around for her. He locked eyes on Will and crashed over Magnus and Alec, using Magnus' neck as a launching pad. "Hey," Magnus growled, clutching his scarf, "this costs more than your shiny little playtoys could ever hope to be!"

Alec scrambled over the table, knocking over Kaelie's waiting tray. But it was useless. Jace had already reached Will and seized his shoulders, knocking him down. Will went automatic defense mode in mere seconds, wrapping his arms behind Jace's neck. If they weren't fighting, they might have been hugging. Not the case. Will pulled Jace's head down while using the leverage to gain height, backing away to regroup before attacking. Jem appeared at his side, brandishing his cane, witch he carried now for sentimental value rather than assistance.

Alec grabbed Jace, locking his arms so he couldn't get away. "What. In. Raziel's. Name. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing?" He yelled. "This isn't the answer Jace." Jace's knees went out from under him, and he sagged down. Alec released him, wary of Jem and Will.

Jem's face was muddled with confusion, and then disbelief. "You're a lightworm. He's a Herondale. You two seem awfully close. Almost like…"

"They are _parabatai._" Will finished, a look of shock glazing his eyes over. "Oh no. You wouldn't. Not my own family! Th-th-th-the – not with a- What?!"

Jace regained his composure, but the damage had been done. Clary was sitting on one of the couches, her makeup streaked down her face. Izzy glared daggers at Jace, and turned back to Clary. "A Lightwood. Yes. I may be a Herondale, but I have always been a Lightwood. Get over it."

With that, he turned and fled out the doorand onto the streets.

**Yes. I know that it was short. But I am going pick up some loose ends in the next chappy. Which should be done by Friday. You will see some development of Clem, Cill, and just clear the waters. Be expecting a special guest soon too! Hint: eggs. See if you can guess.**


End file.
